Hidden Ghosts
by MystereKitsune
Summary: Sakura wanders the halls of Konoha High as a ghost with no memories of her past, the only thing she has is her name. But now things are changing, her forgotten killer is back with a blood lust and now Sakura must find him, before time runs out.PleaseRead!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Meetings

Sakura POV

I floated around the hallway students running through me as I looked up at the ceiling bored out of my mind. Isn't there anything I can do? I've been haunting Konoha High School for about, how long now, a year?

"Yet I have no idea why." I sighed aggravated. All my memories from my life when I was human were fuzzy, and hard to focus on. Sometimes I could hear voices in the back of my head, but it was like static and hard to understand. The only thing I could remember was my name, Sakura. And it suited me too, with my short shoulder length pink hair, the same color as cherry blossoms and my eyes. My eyes were a bright emerald green. My age was a mystery. I guessed I must have been a freshman here when I died.

Sighing I flew when I felt bloodlust. Turning I raced through the all straight to the source. It's coming from that aura again! But where is it? Just as I turned around the corner it disappeared again.

"Weird." I murmured crossing my arms as I went through the floor standing in the entrance of the school as the bell rang. The start of a new semester, maybe something will happen this year and maybe I'll find out why I'm still here.

"Excuse me!" I ignored whoever shouted knowing it wasn't me they were talking to. "Oi! Pinky! I'm talking to you!" I stiffened stunned as I turned to see two boys about my age, the blonde looking apologetic and the boy with the chicken hair looking at me annoyed. Both were wearing the school uniform. Black pants, a white shirt with short sleeves and a navy blue blazer and tie. I frowned remembering the nickname. Pinky? Seriously?

"I hope your mother didn't teach you those manners." I replied wryly as I turned to face them hand on hip. The blonde grinned while chicken butt scowled.

"She's right, Mikoto-san would be pissed at you." The blonde snickered. I turned my attention to him, he was tanned with azure blue eyes and whisker like birthmarks and spiky blonde hair. He had a lean build and seemed like he worked out a bit.

"Shut up dobe." His friend replied annoyed as he put his hands in his pockets. I tilted my head as I looked at chicken butt. He was quiet handsome actually, with stormy black eyes, he was a bit slimmer than his friend but the muscles were there.

"Forgive Sasuke-teme here. He woke up at the wrong side of the bed this morning." The blonde snickered. "My name is Naruto by the way." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Sakura." I replied.

"That's a pretty name, it suits you too." Naruto grinned. I returned it with a smile of my own.

"Anyway, why aren't you wearing a uniform?" Sasuke asked me curious. Oh that's right. I looked down at my clothes, a loose black shirt with long sleeves that exposed my shoulders, with a black tank top underneath, along with jean shorts and black leggings underneath. I was also wearing black converse too.

"I have. Special circumstances which lets me not wear a uniform." I smiled mysterious.

"Skin condition?" Naruto asked making me laugh.

"Almost." I said and then put a finger to my lips. "It's a secret. Anyway, why did you call me?"

"Shit! That's right we're late!" Naruto said his eyes widening. "Do you know where room 174 is?" I smiled nodded.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." I giggled remembering who the classroom teacher for that room is. "The homeroom teacher of that room is always late. And he gives the same lame excuse why every time." A memory flashed through my mind, I smiled fondly as it came to me. "Anyway, follow me." Turning I walked down the hall with them on my heels. We headed up two stairwells and went down to the right until we came to room 174. "Here you are. Good luck."

Before they turned to thank me I went through the floor finding myself in the library.

"Where did she go?" I heard Naruto ask surprised and smiled softly looking up at the ceiling.

Well. Looks like I was right. This year will definitely be interesting.

Sasuke POV

"What the- Where did she go?" Naruto asked surprised as he looked for the pink haired girl who had led us here. Sakura if I remember correctly.

"She must have class too dobe." I replied rolling my eyes at my best friend's stupidity.

"Still, I wanted to talk to her a little longer. She's cute." Naruto grinned as we walked inside. And different, something about her was off. Like her expression, she seemed surprised when I shouted out to her. As if she wasn't used to it.

Maybe she's loner. Or should might have been bullied and everyone ignores her now. I felt my stomach clench in anger at the thought. What the, why am I reacting this way to someone I barely even know? One thing's for sure though, at least she's not crazy like those fan girls of mine.

The ones who followed me from Konoha Middle School, which in my opinion is just fucking ridiculous, I felt dread at the bottom of my stomach as the dobe opened the door and most of the girls squealed at the sight of me.

"Sasuke-kun!" Closing my eyes in irritation I headed straight to the back taking the empty desk. Naruto smirked as he took the desk next to me.

"Aw, poor teme." Naruto smirked as we heard a chuckle.

"Where were you two?" I looked up to see Kiba sitting in the desk in front of my desk. "You missed orientation."

"Teme slept in, it took a while until he finally woke up." Naruto snickered as I shot him a death glare having no affect. "Luckily we met one of the older students who led us here. Kiba I swear, you would not believe how gorgeous this girl is! Curves at all the right places, bright emerald green eyes and get this! Her hair was pink!"

"Really? Maybe she'll give me a chance. I do prefer older women." Kiba said with a feral grin.

"More like be cast aside, she didn't even react when she saw teme, just treated him like any other guy. It was a surprise actually." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Seriously?" Kiba asked me stunned. I nodded.

"Probably means she has no interest in mutts." I smirked making Kiba growl.

"Causing trouble Uchiha?" I spotted Neji from the corner of his eye sitting next to his girlfriend Tenten.

"Uchiha's don't cause trouble like you Hyuuga's do." I retorted with a smirk, Neji narrowed his eyes when the door opened a man with silver gravity defying hair appeared. He wore a long stormy gray scarf that concealed most of his face and had gray eyes.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the path of life." He said cheerily as he stood at his desk. Naruto and Kiba gaped at the lame excuse.

'He gives the same lame excuse why every time' I smiled inwardly remember Sakura's words and the fond amuse smile as she said that.

"Sakura did warn us he gave lame excuses." Naruto said scratching his head thoughtfully.

"Is that the name of the girl who led you to class?" Kiba asked, Naruto nodded when the door opened.

"Hey Ino!" Tenten grinned waving when she gaped at the sight of the blonde girl. I raised an eyebrow. Well, this is different. Ino was a friend of ours, she was always peppy and loved to gossip, I don't think I've ever seen her sad or depressed, but now. She looked like someone had just murdered her best friend. She had her hair up in a ponytail like always, but her blue eyes looked a little puffy and she was sniffing a little.

Kakashi-sensei raised an eyebrow saying nothing as she made her past the desks and sat at the desk beside Tenten's sitting down without even looking at anyone.

"What the hell?" Kiba said stunned.

"What happened to her?" Naruto whispered as Kakashi-sensei started taking roll call. Neji just shrugged while something flashed through Tenten's eyes.

"Oh God, how could I forget?" Tenten murmured shooting Ino a worried look. Naruto and Kiba looked confused while Neji looked at his girlfriend questioningly look. Tenten just shook her head mouthing 'I'll explain later'.

It was a relief when the bell finally rang for lunch. The rest of the class ran out while the six of us remained. Ino was staring ahead blankly as Naruto got up waving a hand in front of her.

"Hello, Earth to Ino? Is anybody home?" Naruto asked getting no reply.

"Dobe what are you doing?" I sighed as I got up picking my backpack slinging it up my shoulder as I stood beside him. "So what's the story Tenten?"

"Today's the anniversary of Ino's best friend death." I frowned. Well, guess I couldn't be closer to the truth.

"She didn't die." We turned to Ino who glared at us angrily. "She was murdered." I raised my eyebrows in surprise at this information. Her best friend was murdered? "It was last year, right after her birthday, she was a year younger, but she skipped a grade and started as a freshman early. She would have been fifthteen last month." She gritted her teeth holding back tears. "Her body was never found." With that she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the classroom and down the hall.

"That's awful." Naruto said softly. "Do you remember her name?" He asked turning to Tenten. She nodded with a remorseful smile.

"Her name was Sakura Haruno."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Dreams

Sakura POV

It was quiet in the library. I flipped the page of the book I was reading frowning as I feeling of unease came over me. Something's wrong, but what is it? I got up to my feet when I gasped pain shooting throughout my entire body.

It feels like I'm burning! Darkness consumed me as I fell to the ground withering in pain.

_I was running, my lungs were burning my heart hammering against my chest. He's going to kill me! The school hallway was dark, ominous unlike during the day._

_ "Where are you?" his voice sang. "Now Sakura, you should have told me you wanted to play sooner! I love games!" I felt a chill go through my entire body as his voice came closer. Controlling my breath I ducked into a classroom crouching down. _

_ Please don't find me. Please God! _

_ "Now Sakura, come out come out wherever you are~" I froze as his footsteps came closer and closer, my heart pounding in my ears as he walked by the classroom and then down the hallway. When they were out of hearing I slipped out of the classroom and rushed down the other end of the hallway. "SAKURA!" _

_ Adrenaline went through my veins as I heard his footsteps speed up behind me when I was pushed down to the ground onto my back._

_ I struggled against his grip and screamed out in pain as he smacked me across the face. _

_ "Naughty girl, you shouldn't have run." I opened my eyes in shock as the air left my lungs as he punched my gut. "Now, you shall die!" With those last four words I choked up blood and then everything went blank._

I gasped as I opened my eyes shivering uncontrollably as that memory went through my head.

"I didn't die, I was killed." I whispered to myself my voice hoarse as I got up shaken. Is that why I'm here? Because I was killed, or is there some other reason why?

Revenge maybe? No, I might be angry but I don't want revenge. "Because he's going to go after another girl." As those words left my lips I stiffened my eyes flashing. There's no way in hell I'll let that happen to another girl!

**What can you do stupid! Inner replied. We're dead and we don't even remember what he looks like! **

'Shut up! You're not helping!'

**Sorry but that's the truth!** Inner sighed making me pinch the bridge of my noise in defeat.

'Well, maybe hopefully I'll remember!'

"Sakura, is that you?" I turned to see Naruto standing in the doorway grinning at me Sasuke following. Pushing the worries out of my head I smiled.

"Are there any other girls at this school with pink hair that you know of?" I replied wryly making him chuckle. "How was class with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Boring." Naruto whined as he took the seat across from me Sasuke following his lead. I laughed. "And he had his nose stuck in some orange book." I burst out into laughter as he said that.

"He's still reading that!" I giggled uncontrollably. "You've got to be kidding me! Oh that's just fucking hilarious!"

"Do you know what the book is?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow as I calmed down. I nodded letting out a breath.

"I'm surprised you two don't." I chuckled. "Good to know you two don't read that garbage."

"Garbage?" Naruto asked confused as I nodded grinning.

"That book is called Icha Icha Paradise, it is pretty much porn." I laughed. "I still can't believe he's reading that crap!" Naruto gaped while Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?" they shouted as I shouted laughing again.

"What happened?" I stiffened turning to see two boys standing in the doorway. Oh no. They're going to find out!

"Well, um." Naruto said sheepishly while the boy with spiky brown hair and red triangle birthmarks turned to look at me. Don't tell me he can see me too!

"Well who's the cutie?" he grinned as he came over his friend following him. He was cute with a slim athletic build and broad shoulders. His white shirt was a bit winkled through.

"Ignore him." His friend sighed turning to me bowing his head politely. He had long silky brown hair the most beautiful pearl colored eyes I had ever seen. He seemed a bit more polite than his friend and was even cuter.

"Will do." I laughed relief coming over me.

"Neji, Kiba, this is Sakura, she's the student we were telling you about." Naruto said introducing me.

"Nice to make your acquaintance." Neji said politely as he bowed his head again. I smiled.

"You too." I smiled impressed with his manners. "I'm guessing your all freshmen then."

"That's right." Kiba grinned. "What about you? I'm guessing sophomore?" I smiled.

"Who knows?" I replied with mysterious smile.

"Aw, come on tell us!" Naruto pleaded making me laugh.

"Nope." I said shaking my head grinning as he pouted. "Anyway, shouldn't you all be heading for lunch?"

"That's right! We need to see if we can find the others!" Naruto said jumping out of his seat letting it crash to the ground. I sighed shaking my head hitting him upside the head. I held in a gasp when I made contact with his skin. "Ow Sakura!"

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked while Kiba laughed and Neji sighed shaking his head.

"Naruto, this is a library, so keep it down." I scolded as the blonde rubbed the back of his head pouting. "Anyway, you better get going if you don't want to miss lunch."

"What about you?" Neji asked.

"I already ate." I lied. "Plus, I need to do some researching."

**Going to check the school files? **

'Yep.'

"Homework on the first day back? That sucks." Kiba groaned. I smirked.

"Just wait, you'll get some soon." I grinned.

"Don't jinx me!" he whined making me laugh while Sasuke picked up the chair setting it up properly.

"Come on. Let's go." Sasuke sighed putting his hands in his pockets.

"Alright, bye Sakura!" Naruto waved as he followed Sasuke.

"Bye Naruto, Sasuke." I waved as they left. I turned to Kiba and Neji smiling. "Nice meet you two." They nodded waving before leaving following their friends. I crossed my arms thoughtfully as I looked at the door they just left.

If they can see me, does that mean that more students will be able to?

** Who knows? Let's test that theory later though. **Inner said thoughtfully. **Right now we have some research to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost Chapter 3

Sasuke POV

"Teme." I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Teme-kun." Another eyebrow twitch.

"Teme-chan~!" And with that I subtly grabbed my very heavy school dictionary and smacked him upside the head with it. Kiba was laughing, Neji shot me a look while the girls were giggling, except for Ino who had only been looking at her plate of food in silence.

"What the hell teme?" Naruto shouted annoyed as I turned to him as I held my book up.

"You broke my concentration." I replied smoothly as I put the book away and Naruto glared.

"Grow up." I looked at Ino from the corner of my eye as she looked at me detached.

"She speaks again, how troublesome, and I was enjoying the peace while it lasted." Shikamaru sighed running a hand through his hair. I smirked while he paled as Ino gave him her signature death glare.

"Wimp." I said as Ino sighed tiredly and got up.

"I'm going home." She said and with that walked off without a second glance I looked at Shikamaru wryly.

"She's your girlfriend. Shouldn't you be going after her?" I asked as Chouji came back with a tray full of pizza, chips and a large coke.

"Last time I went after her when she was like this I almost got castrated." Shikamaru shuddered while Chouji nodded in agreement. Naruto snickered while Kiba paled at the thought.

"So in other words you're being a coward?" Tenten shot looking at him annoyed. "Man up Shika." I smirked while Shikamaru sat back and nodded.

"I get your IPod **and ** your laptop if you don't make it back." I said as I watched him get up.

"Go to hell Uchiha."

"I get any ramen you have!"

"You too Naruto." Shikamaru said as he glared and then left Chouji on his heels with an empty food tray. How the hell did he eat that fast?

"That's j-just mean." Hinata scolded half-heartedly as her boyfriend gave her a megawatt smile.

"It's just a bit of teasing Hina-koi." He grinned making her go as red as a tomato at the nickname. Dobe. I sighed as the bell rang and got up and then turned when I saw a flash of pink. Was that Sakura? I felt a bit disheartened when I saw that it was only a flashy pink bag.

"Looking for someone teme?" Naruto said slyly. I stopped myself from turning red and gave him a glare.

"Anything you want me to say dobe?" Naruto paled knowing I had enough blackmail on him for a lifetime of use.

"N-nope." He said as everyone got up. Still, I looked around subtly hoping that I might be able to see her when we reached the science and I opened the door to see the creepiest teacher alive.

'Good luck.' Her voice rang through my mind making me smile inwardly as I entered the class waiting for the Goddamn day to be over.

Sakura POV

It at the end of lunch that I decided to look through the filing cabinets, I walked easily through the office door looking around. The secretary looked right through me as the door opened, looking at the door confused and shrugged as she went back to packing her bag as I continued forward and walked through the door of the filing room.

So far so good.

**You know, this place slightly gives me the creeps.** Inner shuddered while I looked around. Can't really blame her, dust covered most of metal cabinets, cobwebs in the corners and hardly any light was getting through the windows. **Reminds me a haunted school room, damn the irony.**

I rolled my eyes as I looked around at the metal cabinets. Where should I start? Teacher files or student files? We at least know it wasn't a female student or teacher so that's out. Sighing I started with the student files from last year and came up empty handed when I saw something that tweaked my interest when I heard a click and steps coming towards the Filing room turning the doorknob slowly. Shit! Clutching the file in hand I closed the cabinet and went through the ceiling in an instant letting out a breath of relief as I looked around the deserted hallway.

**Last thing we need is the person freaking out because of a floating file.** Inner snorted.

I still had so much research to do! Still. I looked at the file in my hands my heart hammering as I looked at the name.

_Sakura Haruno_

Maybe I'll finally get some answers about my past from this.

"Sakura?" Oh shit. Hiding the file from view I turned to see Sasuke looking at me surprised. "Hey. What are you doing out of class?"

"I could ask you the same question." I said wryly.

"Touché." He smirked making me roll my eyes.

**God he's hot. I love would to make him my toy-**

Inner. Shut. Up.

**You know you want to~**

You're sick.

**And I'm you, and you know you would love it too.**

I was silent as she said that and she of course was smirking at her won argument.

"Hey you alright?" I snapped out of my daze turning to Sasuke laughing weakly.

"Sorry, lost in my thoughts." I said wryly. "Anyway, you aren't lost aren't you?" He reddened at my words making me smirk. "Aw, you're so cute when you're embarrassed."

"Shut up." He said reddening even more as I smirked.

"Alright, which class is it?" I asked holding out my hand for his schedule. Sighing he took out his schedule and placed it in my hand as I looked over his last period class. I smiled softly as I looked at the name fuzzy memories forming in bits and pieces.

"Shizune-sensei, you're quite lucky. She's a fantastic teacher." I said smiling at him warmly.

"One of your favorites?" he asked half smiling half smirking. I laughed.

"Yeah, she is definitely one of my top favorites." I said returning his schedule and then smirked at him. "You know I wouldn't have guessed you were interested in baking." His face reddened at that.

"It's cooking! Not baking." He argued as I led him down the hall.

"Uh-huh, if you say so Sasuke-chan." I said in a singsong voice as we went down the stairs and turned right ending up at RM 104. "Bake me a cake if you could." He reddened as I giggled.

**Can we eat cake?** Inner asked wryly. **Don't forget we're dead.**

You forget, we ate that cookie once.

**True.** Inner conceded with a grin.

"Fine I will." I stopped turning to him surprised.

"What?" I asked. Am I hearing things?

"I'll make you a cake." He muttered loud enough so only I could hear him his face as red as a tomato. I smiled at him touched as he looked away embarrassed and kissed him on the cheek softly.

"Thank you." I whispered and then left before he could see me go through the ceiling.

**He's such a sweetie.** Inner said softly as I found myself in the library. I smiled agreeing with her. **But now let's get back to that file.**

I nodded looking at it. Half excited, half nervous.

**Down the rabbit hole we go.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke POV

I sighed walking through the halls looking for RM 104. Damn it! What's with this school? Looking around I stopped when I saw a flash of pink and saw Sakura standing in the middle of the hallway with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Sakura?" I said a little surprised. She turned to me surprised. "Hey what are you doing out of class?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She said with a wry smile making me smirk.

"Touché." I conceded smirking still. Have to admit she's cute. She had some kind of presence, a warm one that just drew you in. Pushing the thoughts away I saw she had gone into a daze biting her lip cutely as her eyes turned a lighter shade of green. I looked at her a little worried. "Hey you alright?" She snapped out of her daze and gave me an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry, lost in my thoughts." She said wryly. "Anyway, you're lost aren't you?" I reddened at that. Damn it! How could see tell? "Aw, you're so cute when you're embarrassed!" I felt my heart skip a beat at that. She. She thinks I'm cute? Hell yeah! Wait, what?

"Shut up." I said calming myself down still embarrassed.

"Alright, which class is it?" she said holding out her hand. Grudgingly I took out my schedule and put it in her hand trying to assemble my thoughts. I looked at her surprised as she smiled at the paper softly. I had to admit though, she looks especially pretty when she smiles.

Shizune-sensei, you're quite lucky. She's a fantastic teacher." She said smiling at me warmly. I felt my heart skip another beat making me half smile and smirk.

"One of your favorites?" I asked hiding my excitement as she smiled at me.

"Yeah, she is definitely one of my top favorites." she said returning me schedule and then smirked at me. I looked at her confused. "You know I wouldn't have guessed you were interested in baking." I stiffened at that. Damn it!

"It's cooking! Not baking." I argued as she led me down the hall. Oh that's fantastic, the girl I like thinks I like to bake. Wait, what? **Just admit it dude, you know you like her.** Ignoring my sub-conscious I watched her carefully.

"Uh-huh, if you say so Sasuke-chan." She said in a singsong voice as we went down the stairs and turned right ending up at RM 104. "Bake me a cake if you could." I reddened as she said that.

"Fine I will." I stopped inwardly shocked as I said those words. But, at the same time, I wanted to impress her.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I'll make you a cake." I muttered loud so she could hear. I'm betting right now my face is a shade of red that would put Hinata to shame. God damn it! If the dobe saw me like this he wouldn't leave me alone for days! I froze when I felt something soft touch my cheek. Did she just?

"Thank you." she whispered softly making me turn even redder. Turning I saw that she had disappeared again. How the hell does she do that? Ignoring the thought I smiled as I touched my cheek and inwardly fist pumped. Hell yeah! This is my day!

Calming down and making sure I wasn't red anymore I opened the door ignoring the squeals I got.

"Sorry, I got lost." I said as I looked at the teacher. She smiled.

"No problem, take a seat. We're going to be baking cakes today." Oh the irony.

Sakura POV

I sat in the back of the library hidden from any prying eyes. My hand shook a little and I let out a calming breath trying to slow down my heartbeat.

**Strange how we need one while we're dead.** Inner remarked. Ignoring her I opened the file and looked at my school photo. My hair was a little longer by an inch but I still looked the same.

_Sakura Haruno. 13 years old when admitted. (Deceased) _

So I could be fifthteen now since two years have passed right?

_Parents, Jiraiya Haruno and Tsunade Haruno._

_ 90% grade average._

_ Birthday April 27__th_A week from now.

_Blood type O Positive _

As I looked through the folder I came across a news clipping.

_**Thirteen Year Old High School Student Never Found**_

_ Student Sakura Haruno disappeared Thursday after school on April 25__th__ this year. It was found later that her blood was all over the science room and written on the chalk board in her blood were these gruesome words, 'You shouldn't have run, you should have stayed and now you're gone from now on this day.' There were several suspects in this kidnapping/murder yet no evidence or clues to prove it._

_ Detectives Itachi and Shisui Uchiha and Orochimaru Sannin say that must have been the work of someone close to the girl and have told us they are doing everything in their power to find her. Her parents, Jiraiya and Tsunade Haruno comment on the matter were, "If anyone has any information at all concerning our baby girl and if they saw what happened that night, please, we beg of you come forward." _

_ Little has been discovered on this case and to be honest, it doesn't look like this one will have a happy ending._

I continued reading finding bits and pieces of useful information. I stopped as I found my address hands shaking a little as my heart raced. Finished I put everything away, returned the file and let out a shaky breath as I stood at the school gates.

I'm going home. Taking a step I shivered as I felt something pass through me as I walked past the school gates. Weird, shaking my head I flew into the sky looking around when I arrived at the busier side of town. Landing in an ally I stepped out unnoticed by the crowd as I walked around curious.

**How come we didn't come to town before? **Inner asked curious. We never had a reason to before. **True. **

I looked around smiling as people laughed talking.

"S-Sakura?" I stopped turning seeing a girl a year younger stare at me in shock. She was about my height with twin buns on the top of her head wearing a crimson red Chinese shirt and leggings along with sandals. Her chocolate brown eyes watched me stunned. Tenten. As she stepped forward several people walked by in front of me blocking me from her view. Taking this chance I slipped into the crowd disappearing from her sight.

**She knows we're dead. It won't be good if she sees us and finds out you're a ghost haunting the school.** Inner said wryly. I don't understand though, how is she able to see me? I'm dead! **How any of those guys from before were able to see us is the question when we'll find the answer to later! Now get your butt moving! We're almost home!**

"Home?" I whispered softly at a crossroad.

"Ino look out!" I looked up surprised recognizing the name as I saw a tall blonde girl with azure blue eyes racing towards me desperation on her face. I stiffened as time seemed to stand still as traffic came towards her.

"NO!" I felt myself move before I even processed it pushing her towards Shikamaru just as caught her, the truck ran through me.

"Sakura!" Ino shrieked struggling in Shikamaru's arms when she stopped seeing me unharmed.

I sighed still standing as I walked towards her calmly. I smiled as I stood in front of her poking her on the forehead lightly.

"Baka." I said. "Even if I'm dead you should still at least live, Ino, it's time to let go of the past. You need to live on without any guilt or regret. That night wasn't your fault. We can't control what happens in life, so enjoy life while you can." Tears were streaming down her eyes as I smiled at her sadly before looking up at Shikamaru. "Protect her, something is coming and soon." He nodded a grim expression on his face as I stepped back away from them and flew into the sky.

I landed in an empty street and looked up at the house in front of me smiling softly as more fuzzy memories raced through my mind.

"I'm home." I whispered as I walked through the door. I could smell curry coming from the kitchen as I looked around the house. It had a warm feeling, with cream colored walls and redwood flooring. In the kitchen I stopped seeing a women with long blonde hair in pigtails humming as she cooked her stomach as big as a bowling ball. She's pregnant?

**We're going to be a big sister!** Inner squealed happily.

"Mama!" a voice called. Apparently we already are a big sister. I turned seeing Ryu race down the stairs with bright blonde hair and emerald green eyes stop as he saw me. I held a finger to my lips and winked as mom turned to us.

"What is it Ryu?" mom asked not seeing me.

"When's daddy coming home?" he asked acting as if his ghostly sister wasn't in the living room.

"Hopefully he'll be home soon." She said smiling at him softly as she rubbed her stomach.

"Okay." He said and then gave me a questioning look as mom turned back to her cooking. I just ruffled his hair affectionately before floating through the ceiling. I stopped as I looked around my old room. It was just as I had left it. A futon right next to the window, paintings and posters covering the walls. My desk and bookshelf stuffed with dancing magazines and medicine books still there along with my laptop. I stopped looking at the picture on my desk. Ino and me when we were thirteen and at my high school orientation grinning like mad me half blushing.

I looked at another picture and stopped recognizing a family friend, Orochimaru Sanin. Oro-chan. He was about four years older than me, maybe three now.

He was handsome in this photo with long silky black hair, a sharp jawline and golden hypnotizing snake shaped golden eyes. **(I thought to give the guy a break in this story and after watching Michael Jackson, you have to admit there is a kind of resemblance between the two which is surprising. If you're angry at the suggestion then sorry but that's what I think) **

It was Halloween, I was wearing a witch outfit and he was ironically enough dressed as a detective with the fedora hat and plainclothes suit. I was grinning holding up a large sack of candy and he was chuckling.

**I swear to God when we find the bastard I'll kill him for making our life short and leaving so many loved ones behind. **Inner growled as I felt a tear stream down my cheek. Smiling wryly I looked around the room and floated down through the floor back into the doorway as the door opened and a man with long white hair walked through me.

"Nade, I'm home!" dad called grinning.

"Daddy!" Ryu shouted racing and jumping right at him knocking him to the ground with a loud thud. I giggled as dad let out a small moan of pain.

"We should have gotten a carpet instead of wooden flooring." He remarked as he sat up with Ryu's arms around his neck. "Good to see you too Ryu, you were a good boy for mom today?"

"Uh-huh. Guess, what dad. I saw a girl with pink hair today like Sakura-neechan!" Ryu said. I mentally groaned while dad looked at Ryu shocked.

"Really?" dad asked surprised. "Where?" He then stopped looking past Hiro stunned as he looked at my feet.

**I get it now! If they have something of ours then they can see us! Think of Ino, we gave her our charm bracelet. Shikamaru has our book, Chouji our cookbook, Tenten the chopsticks we gave her-** What about Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Kiba? **No clue. Maybe we gave them Valentines? We did go to the same school as them beforehand even though we weren't close enough to make an impression. And mom, dad and Ryu have our things and since they haven't been thinking of us lately they can't see us!** Well, he can see us now.

"Blossom?" dad whispered stunned as I gave him a soft smile.

"I'm just visiting for a few minutes before I go back." I whispered softly. I turned to where mom was in the kitchen smiling softly. "I'm glad to see that mom and you are alright. Still can't believe I'm a big sister again though." I turned to dad his eyes watering a little. "You definitely are a terrific dad. Never doubt that for a minute alright?" He got up quickly hugging me. I stood there surprised and then smiled softly hugging him back. "Love you dad."

"Love you Blossom." He whispered before I disappeared. I ended up back at school. I see, I had a time limit for how long I could stay away from school. Next time, I don't think I'll be able to leave for more than five minutes.

**It was good to see them again**. Inner said softly as I looked out the library window. I nodded agreeing silently.

But still. I frowned grimly as I felt unease settle in my heart. He's coming, and soon enough there'll be another target if we don't remember who killed us.

"And I fear he already has someone in mind for his next victim."


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura POV

I sighed as I sat the library window tired and confused. Amazing how I could forget so much, I forgot about my brother Ryu, my parents, my name, my friends, even my life and now. I can't remember the most important fucking detail of all. I can't remember who the fuck killed me!

"This is so annoying." I muttered pinching the bridge of my nose as I tried to organize my thoughts. Getting up from my seat I wandered through the halls remembering one detail.

Blood in the science room, maybe I'll remember something there.

**It's worth a shot.** Inner shrugged as I headed down the hall and up the stairs. As I did I felt more chills go down my spine as I headed down the science hallway and finding it even harder to breath. I blinked trying to keep everything in focus as everything seemed to move in front of me. I stopped leaning against the wall for support. Keep moving!

Images raced through my head as I continued walking when finally I blacked out.

_Everything was dark as I blinked everything coming back to focus. I moaned as I felt the side of my head throb and moved to touch it when I found myself strapped to a metal table. What the hell?_

_ "Sa-ku-ra." A voice sang making the hairs on my arms stand on edge. "You're finally awake!" The voice laughed happily. I flinched away from the hand as __**he**__ touched my cheek and then slapped it. I held in a cry._

_ I am not going to give him the satisfaction of me crying out in pain!_

_ "Stubborn thing." He cooed as he held a knife to my neck sliding the blade down my arm lightly blood dripping down my arm. His face was set in a mad feral grin, eyes shining in blood lust as he licked the blood off the blade and then moaned in pleasure from the taste. I struggled violently as he held up a dropper filled with liquid and then held in more screams as it dropped into my arm burning my skin. _

_ Acid._

_ God help me. Please help me. I held in a scream thrashing against my binds he stabbed me right in the arm digging it in deeper and deeper and bit my cheek as tears raced down my cheeks as he continued with the acid at the same time pain coursing through my body._

_ "It hurts doesn't it?" he whispered putting down the dropper stroking my cheek as I continued to cry silently. I held in a gasp another gasp as he dug his hand into my wound and started struggling letting out another scream as he pulled out my bone. "What a perfect specimen." He touched the pulse on my neck and then my wrists cutting it lightly with the blade as I squeezed my eyes shut willing the pain to go away. "Oh how I love this game." I gasped as his hand went through my throat. _

_ I couldn't breathe, my lungs started to burn as I laid there helpless. Someone save me. Please. Please! I gasped as he let go and chuckled. I held in another yell as he bit down on my ear hard making it bleed and then stopped. _

_ He repeated the process twice when he stopped his hands covered in blood and mine covered in cuts and burns._

_ "I have a lot more fun and games in stored for us tonight Sa-ku-ra."_

_ I ignored him subtly struggling with the leather binds as I slip out of them while his back his turned as he writes something on the chalkboard in my blood when I finally got out. I grabbed the knife with my right hand ignoring the pain searing through my left arm and stabbed him forcing him to let out a scream of pain as I dug it into his arm turning it enough making sure it would scar in his left arm. _

_ "BITCH!" he roared as I let go and raced out of there with him right behind me. I didn't stop as I came to the forest. My heart hammering against my ribs, lungs gasping for air, everything was starting to spin as I kept moving and wandered into the forest falling several times holding in more cries as I my entire body shuddered in pain._

_ I was mentally, and physically exhausted, and his eyes. Those soulless and inhumane red eyes didn't stop the nightmares. I stopped as I came to the river._

_ "Sa-ku-ra." I turned and then gasped as he stabbed me in the side making me cough up blood. "Bye bye." _

_ I could feel myself falling backwards as I landed in the water watching his silhouette as the current pulled me along. I watched as the darkness engulfed me lulling me into the warmth and then. I knew no more._

I blinked looking up at the ceiling of the library as the light was blinding and yet even though the sun was shining through the window onto me. I felt no warmth, no comfort.

I felt tears silently stream down my face as I remembered the pain and touched my left arm remembering.

**He was sadist.** Inner shuddered. **All that pain and then he finished us off with a stab and then pushed us into the river.**

"Sakura? Are you alright?" I turned to see Sasuke standing above me worried as he knelt down beside me wiping away my tears. I smiled as I felt his warmth.

"It was a memory, I very bad one." I replied softly as I sat up drying my face. "What's up?" He gave me a worried look before turning a little red and reaching into his bag and pulling out a fair sized box holding it out to me as he looked away.

Raising an eyebrow confused I took it from him and opened it. I smiled softly as I pulled back the lid revealing a small cake with chocolate frosting and a large pink frosted sakura blossom at the top.

"Thank you for remembering." I whispered as I sat up properly. He reddened a bit as I picked up the fork and took a bite and froze. "It's delicious!"

"R-really?" he asked scratching his head not meeting my eyes as his smiled looking pleased.

"Best cake I've ever had made by a freshman." I grinned as I took another bite. Surprisingly enough, it was also my favorite type of cake, double chocolate fudge. As I finished the last bite I looked at Sasuke and smiled. "You know, you must be my guardian angel or something. Right when I was feeling depressed you turn up with my favorite type of cake."

"That type of cake is your favorite?" Sasuke asked. I nodded smiling.

"That it is." I smiled getting up as the bell rang. "You better get the class now, and thanks again for the cake!" He nodded and then gave me a look.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I have free period." I grinned.

"Unfair." He muttered making me giggle.

"Bye Sasuke." I said waving as he left. And truly, thank you. I smiled as I lowered my hand as he left the library and then turned to look out the window grim.

**We at least have a clue to how to find our killer now though. Red eyes, and the scar we gave him on his left arm from where we stabbed him that night.** Inner said helpfully.

True, but that won't be enough to catch him. I sighed as I looked out the window.

"Is something wrong pretty lady?" I jumped surprised as I saw a guy a year older than me ask curious tilting his head a little. I looked at him blankly searching for a name. Now I remember! He's a part of the Akatsuki, Tobi if I remember correctly.

"Oh so many things are." I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. Well, looks like another person can see me, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing right now. Enough people can see me and I don't need them freaking out about it when they find out I'm a ghost.

"Like what Blossom-chan?" Tobi asked tilting his head a little. He was cute with messy raven black hair and black eyes. He wore his orange swirly mask on the side of his head and had a look of childlike innocence.

"Too many to name." I smiled tiredly as I heard the door open.

"Tobi where are you?" I looked up to see his older twin brother, Mandara approach us. He was a few feet taller than his brother and his hair was much longer covering his right eye a little. He had a leaner build and had several fan-girls after him. "What are you doing in the library by yourself?"

"I'm not alone I'm with-" I took Tobi's hand squeezing it a little making him turn to me and shook my head.

"He can't see me Tobi. Right now you're the only one in this room that is able to." I said softly. "And it's better not to tell him, you can, it may cause problems." He frowned and then turned back to Mandara.

"Blossom-Chan's gone." Mandara raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Okay then, come on, Pein wants us." Tobi nodded as I let go of his hand and then followed his brother turning to shoot me worried look as he and his brother left the library when he walked right into the door and fell down with a cry.

"Door-chan hit Tobi!" he cried making his brother sweat drop and me giggle. Mandara looked up surprised and looked around his eyes landing on me and blinked rubbing them and then looked at me again shaking his head.

"Must have been my imagination." He murmured scratching the back of his head confused and then pulled his brother up. "Come on Tobi. Stop crying."

I giggled as Mandara dragged his brother out the library.

**Well, that was entertaining. **Inner snorted. **And one more person to add to the list of people that can see us.** I nodded silently with a sigh.

After that Sasuke and Tobi visited me more often, Tobi to complain and Sasuke to talk and look for advice when needed. I grew close to the two boys, but, every time I spent more time with Sasuke, my heart clenched.

In a way I was lying to him, he didn't know at all and even if I wanted it, I couldn't be with him. There was one little problem.

I was dead, and desperate. Every day I searched through the files searching for something but bit by bit I wasn't any closer to finding my killer than Tobi was to acing his math class. And those warm, happy days when I talked to Sasuke, little did I know soon enough, they would come to a screeching halt.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke POV

I was humming quietly as I took my lunch from the fridge and looked at the small package in my pocket smiling a little.

"What's got you in such a good mood foolish brother?" I groaned inwardly as I heard the smirk in my brother's voice. Fantastic, there goes my good day.

"It's none of your business." I retorted annoyed as I put my lunch and a small white box into my bag.

"Hn." I felt my eyebrow twitch as he said that knowing me meant. 'Uh-huh', ignoring him I heard a familiar.

"Tobi's a good boy!" I paled. Oh God not him. "Sasuke-chan!" I felt my eyebrow twitch as Tobi hugged me leaping onto my back. "Good to see you!" I shot Itachi a death glare as he snorted.

"Tobi." I said using every will in my being to calm down. "Get. Off."

"Tobi doesn't want to!" he grinned as Mandara walked into the room.

"Mandara, get him off." Mandara just smirked.

"No thanks, this is too cute." He smirked as I felt my eyebrow twitch again.

"Not as cute as Blossom-Chan!" Tobi argued. Blossom-Chan? I shot Mandara a questioning look and he just shrugged in reply.

"Who's Blossom-Chan?" Itachi questioned curious knowing that Tobi wasn't fond of many girls, except for mom and Konan.

"Beats me, he said he met her in the library." Library?

"You don't mean Sakura do you?" I asked looking up at Tobi who was still on my back.

"You can see Blossom-Chan?" Tobi asked. I gave him a look.

"Of course I can see him you baka. She's human, why wouldn't I be able to see her?" Tobi was silent at that, his eyes watching me carefully and then had a sad look on his face as he got off me.

"Tobi's going to wait in the car." He said sadly as he walked out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked them Mandara just shrugged while Itachi looked baffled for once in his life.

"Beats me, he gets like that whenever I ask if I can meet her, the rest of the Akatsuki are curious too but Tobi said no one can." Mandara shrugged. "Anyway, we better get going otherwise we're going to be late."

Sighing I followed him out of the house and climbed into the back of Mandara's hummer leaving Itachi in the house to enjoy his breakfast since he was apparently a genius detective. Damn him. Tobi was silent for once which made the car ride increasingly awkward. That was why when we got to the school I jumped out and raced straight into the building.

That was weird.

"Not to mention awkward." I muttered under my breath as I entered the school building.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" And he's the last thing I need right now.

"Dobe." I replied annoyed as Naruto caught up to me.

"What? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the building or something?" Naruto smirked as we headed down the hall to English when I spotted Ino in front of the door sighing. "Not you too, what's wrong with you two today?" I shot Naruto a glare while Ino turned to Naruto and smiled sadly.

"It's Sakura's birthday today, she would be fifthteen today." Ino said softly. Naruto was silent looking a bit guilty.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke." I turned to see Shikamaru heading our way with Chouji on his heels with a potato chip bag in hand. Does he ever stop eating? "Ino." She smiled as he put his arm around her kissing her on the forehead.

"Are you alright?"

"I would be better if she was here with me." Ino replied softly as she fingered her charm bracelet.

"What did she look like?" Naruto asked curiously. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all." Ino said reaching into her pocket and pulling out her wallet and opened it pulling out a picture. "This is her, my best friend, Sakura Haruno." I took the photo from her and turned it over stiffening as I looked at the girl next to her grinning like a cat.

"What's wrong now teme?" Naruto sighed and then looked at the photo and blinked. He rubbed his eyes and looked again.

"This, this is a joke right? It can't be this girl right?" Naruto asked looking at Ino weakly.

"Fuck you Naruto, you actually think I would joke about this?" Ino seethed while Shikamaru sighed scratching the back of his head.

"No it's just, we met her. We've talked to her! We've even hung out with her! There's no way she can be dead." Naruto argued while Ino looked at him confused and then looked at him like he had grown two head's.

"Are you saying that you've seen her too?" Ino gaped while Shikamaru looked at us surprised. Chouji just ate potato chips looking back and forth and shrugged.

"You handle it, I'm heading to class." Chouji said leaving. I didn't move. I couldn't move. Why? Why didn't she tell me? **But she did dude. Remember?**

_"Let's play a game." Sakura said as I looked up from my book. _

_ "A game?" I said wryly._

_ "Uh-huh. You say four things about yourself, two truths two lies and the other person has to guess both." Sakura grinned. I sighed. She's too cute to say no to. _

_ "Alright."_

_ "You go first then." _

_ "Why do I have to go first?" I asked amused. "You're the one who suggested the game, you go first."_

_ "Please~" she pouted giving me the puppy dog look. I hate it when she does it, I can never say no to those eyes. Sighing in defeat I nodded while she grinned._

_ "I hate salty things. I enjoy spending time with my brother. I like someone at this school and I volunteer at a daycare center." I said looking at her expectedly. She watched me carefully before smirking. _

_ "Oh I would love to see what you would wear at the daycare center. You must look adorable in those aprons." I reddened at that. "Alright, the lies are, you enjoy spending time with your brother and you hate salty things." I clapped making her roll her eyes as she laughed._

_ "So who do you like then? Someone I know?" she asked curiously. I felt my ears turn red slightly. Yes, you._

_ "Not telling, your turn." I replied._

_ "But-"_

_ "You're turn." I said firmly._

_ "Aw you're no fun~" she giggled. "Alright, I love pink, I love chocolate, I'm a sophomore and the most important one of all." She smiled sadly as she turned to me._

_ "Which would be?"_

_ "I'm a ghost."_

At the time, I thought it was a lie.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said. No it can't be true! "Wait a second Sasuke!" But I just ignored him racing down the stairs looking around. Come on, please be there. Please! I stopped rushing through the library door racing through the aisles when I came to the back hidden from view right at the top.

I stopped as I found her sitting hidden in the shadows reading a medical journey next to her sitting there without a care in the world as I stood there panting. She stopped looking up and looked at me surprised.

"What happened to you?" she asked surprised worry lighting her face. I don't understand. I don't understand.

"I don't understand." I whispered shaking as I fell to my knees in front of her cornering her and then looked up at her holding her face.

"Sasuke?" her voice was full of worry.

"I don't understand!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura POV

I sat there stunned as Sasuke stood in front of me flushed breathing heavily his hair tousled and his eyes full of confusion and hurt.

"What happened to you?" I asked surprised and then turned worried as he started to shake.

"I don't understand." He whispered falling to his knees in front of me and then held my face in his hands eyes searching mine as I watched him worried.

"Sasuke?" I whispered overcome with worry as he continued shaking.

"I don't understand!" He cried out bitterly. "You're right here, I'm speaking to you! I'm touching you! There's no way it can be true!" What is he talking about? I froze to the spot tears silently streaming down my face as he embraced me.

He knows.

**Shit.** Shit indeed. I was quiet as he sobbed quietly as he let go of me and I pulled him towards me hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered tears streaming down my cheeks. "I never wanted you to find out this way. I never wanted to cause you pain, I'm so sorry Sasuke. I'm so sorry." His body sagged causing him to fall. His head rested on my lap as I stroked his head my tears still streaming down my face as watched him. He looked so tired and sad. I was quiet as I watched him, coming to a conclusion. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. But, this is goodbye." I leaned down kissing his forehead and then slowly got up making sure I didn't wake him.

"Is that truly what Blossom-Chan wants?" I looked up to see Tobi.

"There's nothing I can want Tobi. Sasuke and I aren't the same. The living must move on with their lives and enjoy what time they have left. While the dead." I clenched my fist as tears streamed down my face. "We must pass on eventually." I looked at my hand seeing it fade for a second. "And that's what gradually been happening to me since a week ago. Little by little I'm fading away and soon enough I'll be gone. This is just an early farewell." I looked down at Sasuke sadly. "I don't have much time left. And I need to spend it on finding that bastard."

"Finding who?" Tobi asked confused. I turned to him grimly.

"That bastard who killed me is back and I need to find and remember who he is soon. Otherwise there's going to be another dead girl." I sighed and then looked at him pleadingly. "Tobi, can you do me a favor?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

I felt groggy as I woke up. Like I had just woken up from a long long dream. Sitting up I looked around. Where am I? I looked around and froze as I remembered. Sakura! Where is she? I looked around frantically when a voice caught my attention.

"Blossom-Chan left." I turned to see Tobi watching me sadly."She told me to give a message to you."

"What? Where did she go?" Tobi just shook his head.

"I don't know." I leaned back against the bookshelf feeling drained. This is my fault, I shouldn't have acted so rashly.

"What's her message."

"She wants you to forget about her." I froze and looked up at Tobi stunned. "She wants you to forget that she ever existed, that you ever knew her. She wants you to move on with your life, she said she doesn't want you thinking about a person who has left this world. She said that she doesn't want you to get involved with her, with what she has to do."

"I can't." I said weakly. "I can't Tobi. I love her." I froze as I said those words. I love her? When? I thought back. **The first time I saw her**. She was so different, I felt comfortable around her, I liked spending time with her, I loved her warm knowing green eyes and her long silky pink hair. I loved how she could make me think, make me see things in a different way. "I won't do it."

"What?"

"I will not let her go." I said glaring at him fiercely.

"You know. I had a feeling you would say that." I froze as I heard her voice. She appeared in front of me floating a soft smile on her lips and nodded. "I fell for a stubborn one. Alright then. This is how it's going to work, we're going to play hide and seek. If you truly want me to stay. Then you need to find and catch me and if you can't. You must promise to forget me. No matter what." I smirked.

"Fine, but I'm not going to forget. I'm going to win. _No matter what._" She smiled amused at that.

"If you say that, you have until the end of school. If you can't find and catch me until then. Game over." With that she flew right through the book shelf. "Catch me if you can, _Sasuke-kun._" I smirked.

Something you forget, Sakura. We Uchiha's never lose.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it's short, it's sweet and now we have a chase. Personally. I'm happy with how the story is progressing and we may get a few new characters. And one of them, may, or may not be Sakura's killer. *wink wink* But it's not going to be obvious. Tell me readers.<strong>

Sakura: Can you guess which one killed me?


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura POV

I flew through the bookshelves hearing footsteps right behind me. He's trying hard to keep up. I passed through the library wall and heard a growl which made me smirk. But he's failing miserably.

**Is this truly what you want to do?** Inner asked me softly. This is the only thing I can do to make sure he gives up on me. He is alive. I am dead. We cannot be together.

**You sure you won't regret it?** I already have too much pain, regrets, and turmoil of emotions inside me. What is one more regret compared to that?

He needs to forget me, and the soon her does. The better he'll be off. I heard a door slam and turned to see him running after me as I went up through the ceiling landing myself in English. Such a stubborn fool. I continued going up until I reached the school rooftop and then landed on the school railing.

Closing my eyes I listened when I heard an intake of breath.

"Don't jump!" I turned to see two boys look up at me stunned approaching me cautiously. As if they thought something would set me off. Taking a closer look at I recognized the two.

Haku and Zabuza, they were also seniors.

"Whatever it might be it's not worth dying over." Haku said soothingly. I just smiled bitterly.

**We don't even know them and they can see us. Guess my theory before was wrong.** Inner remarked wryly. You think?

"Can't you tell?" I asked turning to them. "I'm already dead." With one step and a yell I just stood there in mid-air. They gaped. "I am the spirit of a girl who was murdered at this school. And my murderer is still here. Tell me."

They froze as I disappeared and appeared behind me whispering seductively and hauntingly in their ears.

"Was it one of you that killed me that night?"

"N-no." Haku murmured tears streaming down his face.

"That's exactly what anyone would say." I whispered. "Doesn't matter if you're guilty or innocent." As the door slammed open I went through the floor.

"Sakura!"

"I told you I wouldn't make it easy on you. Sasuke-chan." I replied as flew through the school. I'm losing myself.

_Why?_

The feelings I've suppressed are trying to take over.

_Why did it have to be me? What did I ever do to deserve this?_

Trying to break me. Destroy my soul, twist it into a sickening mess.

_Why couldn't I have lived? I was so young! There was so much I wanted to do!_

So it wouldn't even be recognized as someone I used to be.

_I wanted to be a doctor like my aunt! I wanted to work with her!_

That bright sunny girl who I used to be.

_I will never forgive him!_

Was tainted by the darkness of a human heart

_I will find him! And when I do, he'll wish he had never touched me that night!_

Making us into truly frightful beings.

"Are you alright?" I turned to see a man, maybe a teacher stand there before me worry in his eyes. He was tall with long white hair and lavender colored eyes. Kimimaro-sensei. "S-sakura?"

"I take it you were one of my teachers when I was alive correct?" I asked nonchalantly as I turned to watch him sitting Indian styled in mid-air. "Which subject, art, English, careers, math, science maybe?" He just gaped at me like a fish out of water. "Are all men idiots? They see a dead girl and then suddenly their vocal cords stop working? Is it in your DNA or are all men blundering idiots?" He gave me a wry look as I watched him carefully. "Something about your nonchalant attitude."

"Yes?"

"Pisses me off."

"I think I heard you say that to me before."

"Then I guess I'm still smart." He smiled sadly as I said that. I watched Sasuke turn the corner and spot me.

"Sakura!" he shouted racing after me as I flew.

**We keep denying ourselves.**

It's useless.

**Who decided that?**

It's a fact, not a decision.

**And what fact would that be?**

Soon we'll disappear leaving him behind. I will NOT hurt him like that.

**Yet we're doing that to ourselves.**

So what?

"Sakura!" I tuned landing on the ground as Sasuke lunged at me passing right through me as I faded a bit. He landed unsteadily.

"What's going on?" I looked up to see Mandara walk into the hallway and looked at his cousin confused with Tobi following.

"Blossom-Chan!" Tobi said surprised. I gave him a woeful smile.

"What are you talking about no one's here except for you, me and Sasuke-" Mandara stopped in mid sentence watching me stunned as if I appeared from nowhere. "What on earth."

"How do you do?" I said smiling bitterly. "I am the ghost of the school. Also known apparently as Blossom-chan." Mandara watched me dumbstruck as I floated backwards as Sasuke approached. "Game's not over Sasuke-kun. If you can't catch me at the end of school, you must keep your word. You MUST forget about me and move on." With that I flew off with him chasing me hearing his cousins yell after us.

"I'm not going to!"

Doesn't matter if you don't want to. You need to.

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

I ran after her desperation going through me.

_She's breaking_

Sakura please.

_Her heart is breaking with what she is_

Please Sakura!

_Soon enough she'll destroy herself_

Let me help you!

**How can you even do that? When you're alive and she's dead?** A voice whispered cruelly in the back of my head. I looked around as she disappeared again. Shit!

"Sasuke-kun!~" I seriously don't have time for this. I looked down to see Karin grinning at me like a cat as she clung to my arm. "What are you up to?"

"Get off Karin."

"No~"

"Sasuke, what's up?" I turned to see Suigetsu and Juungo approach along with Kabuto-sensei, Iruka-sensei and Sakon-sensei. All of them were carrying books and teaching materials.

"Get her off."

"You know I can't do that even if I tried." Suigetsu smirked as Karin clung to me whining about me being cold to her. Kabuto-sensei chuckled as Kimimaro-sensei walked down the hall.

"What's going on here?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Get her off." I said.

"I don't touch my students." Oh screw you. I stopped as Sakura appeared.

"Huh, I thought I heard you in the east side of the building. Guess I was wrong." she said floating.

"W-What the heck is that!" Karin shouted bug-eyed.

"Don't you know little girl?" Sakura asked chillingly sweet. "I'm the ghost of the girl who was murdered at this school, yet I can't remember my killer. Tell me. Was it you who did it?" Karin paled falling to the ground crawling away.

"Get away!" she screamed. Sakura smirked.

"Gladly." she said flying through the halls like a bird.

"Sakura!" I shouted running after her trying to keep up. Damn it! I will not lose!

I don't know how long I chased, time passed so quickly, my lungs were gasping for air but I wasn't giving up as the final bell rung and I chased her into the deserted part of the school building.

Why doesn't she understand? I don't care if she's dead as long as we're together! She's still here!

_She's falling  
><em>

Then I save her

"I don't care!" I shouted making her stop as we came to the deserted hallway. "I don't care if you dead! I don't care if one day you'll disappear! All that matters is right now! Stop hurting yourself!" She turned to me her face was hauntingly breathtaking. Her eyes were so lost, so cold.

_"But I do care."_ I looked up at her as her expression became woeful. "I don't want to hurt you Sasuke. I've already left so many behind because of my death…. You're the last person I will do that to. This is for your own good." As she turned I jumped at her again passing right through her. What's going on? Why can't I touch her? I was able to before.

I turned to see tears streaming down her face.

"Don't you get it? I'm disappearing. Bit by bit, soon enough. I will cease to exist in this world." She whispered when I came in contact with her skin pushing her against the wall.

"I don't care." And with those two words I did what I wanted to do most to her when I first saw her.

I kissed her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I watched eyes narrowing as she flew through the hall again. So she came back as a ghost, yet she doesn't even remember. I smirked licking my lips as I remembered the taste of her blood, the cool touch of her skin, the fear in those beautiful emerald eyes. That doesn't matter Blossom. I looked out the window watching <strong>__**her**__**. My new prey, my new victim, even if you remember it'll be too late. I licked my lips grinning as I watched the girl laugh in the sunlight. Her beautiful crimson blood will taste so delicious. So sweet like her friend's.**_

_**I can't wait.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chilling isn't it? XD well, the killer apparently is very close to the two<strong>_**. **_**XD Now, what will they do next? And we got quite a few new characters, prospect killers. May or may NOT be them, but if so, which one of them is it?**_**  
><strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

Normal POV

Sakura froze as Sasuke held her wrists over her head with one arm, the other snaking around her waist pushing her against him feeling the outline of his chest.

"Sa-Sasuke." She whimpered as he started leaving butterfly kisses on her neck. Sasuke growled as he moved to her jugular sucking on her pulse making her cry out. "S-stop."

"No." he growled kissing her, devouring her. She was shaking terribly as his mouth moved over his greedily making her resolve waver and then break as she started kissing him back. His chest rumbled in approval as he explored every crevice moaning at her taste. Sakura, his, finally **his**, he felt waves of anger wash over him at the thought that someone had killed this girl, this kind, mischievous girl. He would find the bastard who did this, and Kami knows how they would pay.

"S-Sasuke." She moaned gasping for air as he attacked her neck his hand wandering as he kept her pinned against the wall holding her possessively. As she moved he growled sending shivers down her spine as she felt him smirk against her skin.

"Sa-ku-ra." He murmured seductively as he rolled his hips against hers making her moan and shake. He smirked as he kissed her again, wrapping his tongue against hers before bringing it into his mouth sucking on it. He smirked as he stopped and pulled back taking her in. Her face was flushed, as she gasped for breath looking completely aroused. He smirked. "Mine." As his eyes met his they flashed red and she froze pushing him back with a shout. "Sakura?" He saw that she was trembling as she looked at him.

"Your eyes. They were like **his**."

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

As soon as his eyes flashed blood red I felt a chill go down my spine and pushed him away with a shout. He stared back at me hurt which turned into confusion and worry as he looked at my expression.

"Sakura?" he asked worried.

"Your eyes. They were like **his**." I whispered hoarsely shaking.

"Sakura." I took a step back as he took one step towards me, my fear threatening to devour me.

**It's not **_**him**_** Sakura, its Sasuke.** Inner said soothingly as I continued shaking when I felt arms engulf me pulling into a warm embrace.

"I would **never** hurt you Sakura." Sasuke murmured softly stroking my hair as I started crying. "It's alright. We're going to find him. You don't have to handle this alone anymore alright?" I smiled letting out a broken laugh.

"That may be true, but Sasuke, you keep this up then you'll be the one ending up alone hurting the most." I whispered softly. His grip on me tightened slightly as he held me close.

"I don't care."

No, but you will soon enough.

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

I held onto her tighter as she said that.

_"That may be true, but Sasuke, you keep this up then you'll be the one ending up alone hurting the most."_

"I don't care." I replied fiercely. I don't care. I **don't **care. But red eyes, same color as mine sometimes.

"He's not a relative of yours. I know that for a fact." Sakura whispered soothingly. "So don't worry." I smiled into her hair as she said that. She's able to understand me so easily. I held her closer, even if she wasn't alive, she was right here. Next to me, her eyes met mine and I looked at her smiling gently as I kissed her forehead.

"Sakur-" We stiffened as a scream echoed throughout the school and turned to the hall.

"He's starting to move." I turned to Sakura whose face was a ghostly white (no pun intended).

"Wait Sakura!" She flew out of the room with me on her heels as we headed down the stairs. I stopped feeling cold all over as we looked at the wall in the front of the school entrance. Tenten and Ino were pale as many of the students gathered along with the teachers. On the wall had been painted in blood red were six ominous words.

_**You will NEVER find me Blossom**_

"Arrogant bastard." Sakura hissed as I took her hand squeezing it comfortingly.

"Calm down." I murmured as she bristled beyond pissed. Still, the bastard has balls to do something like this in plain daylight. I turned to Sakura who moved literally through the crowd invisible to everyone but me and those who knew her.

She rested a hand on the words on the wall shaking slightly as she balled her fist.

"Sakura-chan." Ino whispered as Sakura punched the wall, her hand going right through it. She stiffened and then looked at her hand tears cascading down her cheeks as she turned to me, her eyes full of pain and anguish.

"Why me?" she whispered. "Why me?" Without thinking I moved forward when a hand stopped me. I turned to see Iruka-sensei looking at the wall grimly and then at Sakura pained look in his eyes.

"Leave her be, she needs to be on her own right now. She's lost right now, let her think and give her some time." Iruka-sensei advised.

"Sorry sir, but I can't do that." I replied brushing him off and walked after Sakura as she started wandering down the hallway aimlessly. I said nothing as I took her hand squeezing it softly as she gave me a small smile.

"That bastard is going down." She laughed as I said that.

"That's right, and we're going to bring him down soon." We turned to see Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Tenten, Tobi, Madara, Neji and Kiba standing there.

"Ino-pig." Sakura laughed as Ino lunged at her engulfing her in a hug.

"Forehead, I'm sorry I wasn't there." I heard Ino whisper. She smiled softly as she hugged Ino back.

"It's fine, it's not your fault baka."

No, it's that bastard's fault and he's going to regret ever taunting us. I turned to the others and nodded. Naruto smirked as he put his hands behind his head.

"Time to start our game plan."

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

"So this is what you remember? Red eyes and a scar?" Shikamaru said as we gathered in the library I was floating sitting Indian style while the others were either standing or sitting in chairs.

"Sadly." I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. "I even remember how I died..." The others were silent as I said that. I watched Sasuke balled his fists shaking slightly at my words. "It doesn't matter though any more, what's done is done. What we need to focus on now is to find him."

"And how will we do that?" Kiba asked.

"We watch." Shikamaru said simply.

"Watch?" Naruto asked wryly.

"We watch for anything suspicious, while Sakura here will bring files and try and see if she can remember anything else. Okay?" Shikamaru said looking around at all of us. We all nodded in agreement making him smile. "As troublesome as this will be." Sasuke glared at him as he said that making me laugh. "We need to be careful so we don't cause any suspicion all right?"

"Got it." we replied as he nodded.

"All right, operation Ghost begins now."

After they had left I smiled as Sasuke stayed by the gate his eyes never leaving mine until I waved and he disappeared heading home. Smiling I floated going straight to the roof sitting on the rail looking down below me. I stayed there for a while when a figure appeared.

"Oro-chan." I said surprised as I recognized him. He had a tired smile on his face as he looked at the building and then sighed. I watched in interest straining to her his whisper.

"Case reopened and this time, I will not let him get away Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow it's been a while since I last released a chapter for this story. Sorry about that, writer's block. XD And I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, please read and review!<strong>


End file.
